1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading rolled plate into the plate rolls and for unloading rolled plate from the plate rolls of a plate-rolling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plate roll machines are large machines used to roll flat steel or other metal plate into generally cylindrical tubular shapes of various diameters by passing the flat plate between a group of usually three long powered plate rolls which apply variable pressures to the plate to control the rolling diameter. Typically the plate rolls are driven from one end thereof and can be separated for inserting a plate to be rolled therebetween and for removing the rolled plate endwise therefrom. Heretofore the loading and unloading operations have required the use of large, expensive overhead cranes or mobile lift equipment with special attachments for grabbing and supporting large-diameter heavy rolled plate from its outer surface and exposed edges. Loading and unloading the plate rolls with rolled plate thus has been an expensive time-consuming operation requiring considerable manpower and heavy load-handling equipment which typically and inefficiently are idle as the rolling operation proceeds. There is thus a need for an improved, more efficient and less costly means for loading and unloading plate rolls.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In accordance with the present invention, an improved and greatly simplified loader and unloader for plate rolls is provided as a permanent part of or adjunct to the plate roll machine itself. The improved loader and unloader is characterized by an extensible boom which extends over the plate rolls from a stationary support structure which mounts the boom for vertical pivoting movement above the plate rolls. The extensible free end of the boom carries a rolled plate support carriage which supports the rolled plate from its inside surface as the plate is rolled and continues to support and carry the plate through extension of the boom to unload the plate endwise from the plate rolls. Loading the plate into the rolls is accomplished by reversing the foregoing procedure.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an improved loader and unloader which is incorporated as a permanent part of or adjunct to the plate roll machine itself.
Another primary object is to provide improved loader and unloader as aforesaid utilizing an extensible boom and rolled plate support carriage for supporting and handling rolled plate from the upper inside surface of the plate.
Another primary object is to provide an improved loader and unloader as aforesaid which handles rolled plate more quickly, more simply, more easily and with less manpower than prior loading and unloading devices.
Another important object is to provide a loader and unloader as aforesaid which is simpler in construction, less costly to build and operate and easier to maintain than prior loaders and unloaders.
Another important object is to provide an improved plate support carriage for a plate roll loader and unloader.
Another primary object is to provide a plate roll machine with a built-in loader and unloader.
The foregoing objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.